Qeynos Sabotage Quest Timeline
Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines How to Begin Betraying Qeynos Note: If you wish to be allied with Qeynos, then see the Freeport Sabotage Quest Timeline instead. Betraying your city of origin is not a task to be taken lightly. In doing so, you will find yourself homeless (without a house in which to place your belongings), attackable by anyone if you're on a PVP server, and paying higher prices for everything. You are not, however, alone. Numerous others felt like you and decided to betray. They created Haven as a place to exist for a time while you sort things out; it doesn't have houses, but it does have some ammenities like a banker, broker, and crafting stations. But you can't get there right away. Betrayal in Qeynos starts by speaking with Sprockfuddle (985 -25 2) in Qeynos Harbor, located in the hidden area beneath the docks. To get there, jump into the canal beneath the statue of Queen Antonia. Under the water in that area is a hole in the east wall of the canal. Swim through it and up through a broken well to find the hidden area. All of the betrayal quests scale to your current level. The Betrayal Once you have reached level 10 you may speak to Sprockfuddle and begin your life of crime. This will result in your exile from Qeynos. The Quests #Trade Secrets #The Concordium's Delivery #Unlocking the Plans #Destroy the Qeynosian Shield Generators Congratulations, or condolences, you are now an Exile! You will be transported to the Exile underground village of upon finishing the last quest above. Exile Status Once you finish these quests, you will find yourself an exile. You can remain an exile indefinitely. However, if you wish to gain citizenship with another city such as the city of Freeport, you will have a lot of work to do. Before you can attempt the citizenship quest of the city in which you wish to live, you need to gain faction with them. How to Gain Faction With Freeport After Exile These quests are used to gain favor with Freeport after betraying from Qeynos into exile. They are also available to loyal Freeport citizens of certain levels. Sabotage Quests for Faction with Freeport All Qeynos sabotage quests begin in after speaking with . Gol offers you a series of quests that wreak havoc in Antonica and Qeynos. These quests are all soloable, scale to your character level, and are all repeatable (except for the Bounty Hunting series). You can choose the category of quest, but the specific quest is random each time. If you don't like the quest that Gol offers, then decline or delete it and request a new one. Sabotage in Antonica These quests have you running around Antonica usually clicking on ground items. *Sabotage: Chopping Wood *Sabotage: Cut off the Cure *Sabotage: Halt the Expansion *Sabotage: Lost Without A Light *Sabotage: Picking My Prey *Sabotage: Sealed Lips *Sabotage: Straw on Fire *Sabotage: The Hungry Explorers *Sabotage: The Tainted Apples *Sabotage: You Lost Your Bait . . Sabotage in the Villages These quests have you sneaking and clicking on ground items in the racial villages around Qeynos, usually reached through the dock bell or the sequence of Peat Bog->Vermin's Snye->Down Below. You are on a timer and frequently have to visit all 6 villages while dodging guards in each. *Sabotage: Delicates *Sabotage: Destroy the Silver Shipment *Sabotage: Heartless *Sabotage: Long-Range Defense *Sabotage: Sober and Sour *Sabotage: Supply and Demand *Sabotage: The Absence of Light *Sabotage: The Latest Fasions . . Sabotage in Qeynos These quests have you sneaking and clicking on ground items in the inner Qeynos city zones, usually reached through the dock bell, city gates, or the sequence of Peat Bog->Vermin's Snye->Down Below. You are on a timer and frequently have to visit all 4 city zones while dodging guards in each. *Sabotage: Bookkeeping *Sabotage: Creating an Imbalance *Sabotage: Flora *Sabotage: Out of Duck *Sabotage: The Singed Scrolls *Sabotage: The Stolen Payroll *Sabotage: Toxic Bread . . Loyalty Quests for Faction with Freeport To get one of these quests, tell Gol M'Tun that you want to really prove yourself. These quests take place in special instances within the inner Qeynos city zones. You must reach the zone entrance to the instance and then finish the mission within. *Close the Door Behind you *Practice Makes Perfect *Alchemical Hazards *The Seed of Tunarbos *Spreading the Truth . . Each of these quests is directed against one of the five major factions in the city earning you -300 faction with that group in addition to the city faction changes. Bounty Hunting for Faction with Freeport Unlike the other sabotage quests, bounties are offered in a specific order. #Sergeant Frakin - Hidden Vale in The Commonlands #Sergeant Vorshel - Graveyard Plains in The Commonlands #Mooboya Tailtwister - Kerran Village in The Commonlands #Gnawer Anklechewer - Ratongan Village in The Commonlands #Sandrik Ignol - dervish structure in Yapping Maze in The Commonlands #Altos Feustart - Port of Naythex in Nektulos Forest #Nimbus Cogspinner - Behemoth Pond in Nektulos Forest #Talos Virgaard - beach near dock in Thundering Steppes #Simon Rappaport - Village of Thundermist #Mandros Karakov - Qeynos Guard Tower #5 in Thundering Steppes #Marcbas Craete - stables in South Qeynos #Seamus Longtoe - Berrybrook Fields in Enchanted Lands #Marvan Honeyjum - entrance to the Down Below in Qeynos Harbor #General Ginlo - Irontoe's East in North Qeynos #Nor`sona A`tyel - entrance to the Down Below in Elddar Grove #Clint Gilcrush - docks in Thundering Steppes . . See Also *Soloing Timeline *Freeport Sabotage Quest Timeline